Gold
by Redemption Moon
Summary: So , I wrote this fic because ... I dunno . Well , it's just angst ... please read . I'd like o think there's actually a twist in the tale you tell me then


Hello there ! It's me ! ^__~ I don't know why I can be so cheerful when I'm posting up a fic like this . I love my Kennykenken but I'm also an angsty lil' monster so I wrote this . I must admit that I wrote it without inspiration , I was desperate to write a one-shot fic that I just went on ahead and wrote something around one basic idea . You'll find out what it is in the end . REVIEW PWEASE !!! PWEASE ! PWEASE ! PWITTY PWEASE !!! :P  
  
- - - - -  
  
I can still remember everything so vividly - like a recurring dream . or a  
  
nightmare .  
  
The moon was full that fateful night , the breeze chilly . It was autumn , the transition , the midpoint summer and winter , two very different things . We were on our way to a mission , primed and ready for action . There weren't many people on the road , in fact , we were the only ones in the highway . I could feel the cold breeze sweeping past me as I sit at the back of Yohji's car . Omi chattered gaily beside me , as if we weren't on our way to do our jobs as Death's Judgment  
  
Scythe .  
  
I was feeling desolate that night , stricken by one of my rare moods . I'm not really sure why I had been so somber , perhaps it was a premonition , perhaps guilt , I'm not really sure .  
  
Our target was a drug lord whose organization massively produced a unique kind of opium . It was lethal , yes , just as the regular kind is , but this . poison , it made a person lose his mind just after several uses .  
  
They sold it to teenagers .  
  
Those kids , they were still in high school . I guess it was easier to dope kids than adults . Maybe ; I wouldn't know . I don't care .  
  
Those teenagers would never get to finish high school . They weren't going to be able to get jobs , to work . They were never going to get their life back just because they were stupid enough to use drugs in their foolhardiness and they , in the haze of delirium , would then feel regret and remorse . if they weren't already dead .  
  
I was the first one to accept the mission . I guess I did because I cared , and I was angry at all the fucking people who could do it to others . Not that it matters to anyone anymore .  
  
Everything went without a hitch . The target was dead , so were the others , and we went on to destroy the evidence of this monstrosity .  
  
We split up . Aya and Yohji were going to the control room and Omi and I were heading to the processing center to plant the explosives .  
  
We didn't see it coming . The Schwarz were late . Our objective was already dead and they had done nothing to stop us from killing their employer .  
  
A tiny nagging doubt gnawed at me - the Schwarz were never late . They were always punctual when it comes to getting in the way of Weiß . They must be planning something . then there they were , standing at the gate to the tanks . It was the telekinetic and the Irish psychopath .  
  
In the beginning , Omi and I were doing alright , we dodged their attacks yet were able to pursue with our own . I had thought I had gotten the better end of the bargain because I was battling Farfarello while he was battling a kid with telekinetic powers , and out of guilt and concern , I tried to end it with Farfarello so I could help Bombay , but the silver- haired man matched me stroke for stroke .  
  
It was a wonder that they didn't kill us then and there , I know they are capable of that - but then .  
  
Omi couldn't keep up with his opponent . Nagi was just too strong ; and his arrows were no match against the other kid's powers . He was thrown clear across the yeard and against the thick metal of the tanks . I could see desperation in those blue eyes before they closed and he slid to his side , unconscious . I couldn't help myself . I snapped . I wasn't going to let anyone hurt the only people I have left . It was something I was going to be reprimanded for afterwards , and perhaps admiration from my teammates .  
  
I knocked Farfarello across with a swipe of my claw and charged at the telekinetic , and then , I as flying through the air and was slammed on the concrete .  
  
I hade landed on my side and I was distinctly aware of the soft crunching sound as I hit the ground , and then there was pain . I had broke an arm , perhaps shattered  
  
it , but it didn't matter as long as . Omi .  
  
I crawled towards him , clawing at the uneven parts of the gravel with my left hand which was growing raw and had started t bleed . My feet dragged uselessly behind me . I guess they were broken too .  
  
Everything spun , like a top spinning and twirling in a mad craze . I tried to push on , I tried so hard , but then , I felt a weight on my back . The Irishman was perched on my back , turning a shiny crooked dagger in his palm . He looked at me and leered like no one I had ever seen . It was a the smile of the devil , triumphant in the conquest of another soul .  
  
He slid the edge of the knife against my throat . I could feel the cool metal against my skin and I wondered if I was truly going to die at that moment . I couldn't tell the difference of reality . Maybe I was experiencing hallucinations from the excruciating pain that my body screamed , or I was in a frightful nightmare I couldn't get out of .  
  
I felt his knife slice lightly on my jaw , the point perforating the flesh and I tried to keep myself from yelling out in agony . I wouldn't give him the satisfaction .  
  
Instead , I bit down on the flesh of my mouth and closed my eyes . Struggling was useless . The kid was using his powers and no matter how hard I flailed or turned , I couldn't gain any ground or find a means of escaping from under the weight of the maniac .  
  
He paused to look at me with a single gold eye , shining in the dim light . I would always remember that eye , gleaming like amber , flashing like gold .  
  
" Killing hurts God ." I heard him say . And he smiled again , taking another knife from its sheath . I saw him trace down my right arm and detachedly noted that a jagged piece of bone was protruding from under the skin . Then he directed his knives towards my face .  
  
I felt life drain out of me , vaguely aware of the running blood coming from my  
  
body . I heard an echo of a laugh before I was enveloped in darkness .  
  
- - - - -  
  
It's been three months since that night and I still can't sleep nights . Everything is just so different . My world has turned upside down . just because of one  
  
encounter .  
  
I am now in my room , listening to the sound of the birds chirping outside . I stare at window across my room , seeing nothing , hearing nothing but the sound of  
  
chirping .  
  
I walk to the window , stumbling a little . My legs were never the same after they had broken , but I can walk . that was enough . I would never be able to play soccer again , that I know .  
  
I touch the glass of my window , feeling the frost of the cold snow permeating from outside and I sigh and lean on the wall , staring at nothingness .  
  
And in the darkness of my mind , a single gold eye laughs at me mockingly , never wavering , haunting my every movement , chasing my every thought , imprinted in my consciousness an exclaiming at his victory . After all , he still had one eye to see with , while I would never be able to see . My world is now a sea of black , a hell with no flames , only darkness .  
  
- - - - -  
  
Soooooooooooo !!!! What did'ja people think ?! Is it ok ?! Was it angsty enough to earn me a medal for being an angsty lil' monster ?! Review please !  
  
I know , I know , it was kinda common to see stuff like these , but I used to write deathfics and since I'm not writing any right now , I just thought I'd give one a  
  
shot .  
  
I kinda liked how it ended though ; the twist ? [ if there was one ] ^^; so anyway , please review ! 


End file.
